


taking care of you

by Rewritethoughts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewritethoughts/pseuds/Rewritethoughts
Summary: vanessa has flu and brooke lynn is there to help





	taking care of you

Today we are going to Canada for the season 11 tour and I texted jose asking him where he is since I didn’t see him at the airport when I arrived and he said he will arrive in few minutes and I was worried, he is always on time sometime he even comes earlier than everyone. 

While I was deep in my thought he came and the moment I saw his face I knew something was wrong 

“ Jose are you okay ? “ I asked him while I was nearly shitting my pants. His face looked tired like he kept coughing “ uhmm just little bit tired couldn’t sleep at night my throat is killing me” he said while putting his bag on the floor as he laid down I jumped from my chair to set next to him on the floor. 

After few minutes I spoke “ why didn’t you call me when you felt tired ?“ I asked him, I felt really horrible that I wasn’t there with him. “ I don’t know, we talked about taking things baby steps , I didn’t want to scare you again”. After the reunion we talked about everything and we choose to give our relationship a second chance while taking things slow, even tho I feel like all the girls have feeling that we are back together they choose to respect our privacy and not ask. 

“ yes but this is serious Jose! Its not like you are bored and you want to hang out, you weren’t feeling well and you should’ve at least texted me “ I told him as I moved his head to my lap and he closed his eyes while I was playing with his hair “ okay I'm gonna take an instagram video if you two don’t want the people to see whatever is going on here move “ Asia said while starting to film the girls and I placed jose’s bag under his head and moved to sit next to Nina. 

“ I don’t want to be the annoying friend here, but I'm happy for you two” Nina said while I gave her a side hug and I saw silky moving to sit next to Jose so I stayed at my place while keeping an eye on him. 

When we got to the plane my seat was next to raja’s and after only two minutes I saw Jose coming to our way I looked up shocked to see him coming since his seat was next to soju two rows in front of us “ hey raja can we please switch seats ? I’m sick and soju is afraid she might get sick also “ he said while he looked shy “ sure thing miss vanjie, you could’ve just asked to set next to your boo and I would be okay since I know soju already took her pills and fast asleep but whatever makes you comfortable “ as she stood up and walked away. 

I was laughing my ass off at raja’s comment and jose looked shocked as hell since he thought he is smooth and a good actor while everyone knows he is not “ don’t laugh at me hoe I just wanted to be close to you and here you are laughing at my tired ass “ he said while setting next to me as I moved my bag from beside me so he can come closer so I can hug him “ aww my baby is tired and he wants papi to take care of him ?” I said while hugging him so close I can almost feel his heartbeat against my body 

“ don’t you be turning me on right now I don’t have the energy to move “ I he placed his head on my chest and went to sleep and so did I. 

Later on that day we arrived at the arena for today show as I saw courtney coming out of the car “ hey courtney can you get me on the phone with vanjie’s manager I want to tell him that she might not be able to preform today. Also can you order some chicken soup for her and tea maybe I don’t know “ I told her as I was walking to the other van that jose was at with silky and some of the other girls “ sorry ladies I will take vanjie to set with me tonight while I get ready for the show “ I said as I held his hand and he looked at my eyes as I saw how happy he looked “ will I can take care of her she is my best friend “ silky said joking “ well I’ve been inside her so guess who is closer huh ? “ and I heard the rest of the girls laughing as well as jose. 

“ I called your manager and told him that you are sick so he will send a doctor for some check up right now and if he say its serious you wont preform tonight “ I told him while I looked at him though the mirror “ oh no papi I can preform “ he said while acting like he is all better like he can fool me as I stood up and moved to set next to him “ well I recall you saying you don’t have energy for even sex couple of hours ago “ as I crossed my arms and gave him a look that I understand what you are doing 

“ brock all those people came to see us preform I don’t want to disappoint them “ he said while looking down tears are already in the corner of his eyes “ babe they will understand maybe you can do Q and A or something but im pretty sure you will faint if you dance you cant even breath properly with your flu “ I told him as I held his hand and looked deep in his eyes while he came to set on my lap we stayed like this for few minutes till courtney came back with the doctor and he told jose that he cant preform. 

Once the doctor left courtney gave jose the soup and she sat in the other room telling me to call her if I needed something as I started putting my makeup on “ do a live stream or something while you get ready just to let the fans know that you will keep doing that even if the show finished “ jose said as he played some music “ I wont talk so the focus can be on you and answer few questions and what not you know “ he added as I moved to find my phone and started a live stream after few minutes people started asking if vanjie is alright “ vanjie is kind of sick today guys for the people who asked about her “ I looked his way as I found out he is looking at me while smiling from ear to ear, he loves when I talk about him on social media just so ‘ he let these other hoes know I still love him ‘. 

After few minutes I ended the live stream and got in my outfit as Jose came from behind me and hugged me “ umm papi I love when you wear that kaftan you look really sexy in it “ he said while rubbing his hip on my ass as I can feel him getting hard “ don’t you dare make my tuck uncomfortable I swear I’ll choke you “ I said while bending to wear my heels, he held my hips bring it closer to his “ choke me If you want “ he said while trying to dry hump me as I stood up “ did the doctor give you viagra instead of advil by mistake ? “ I laughed as I walked outside as he followed me “ well this ain’t over miss Brooke “ he said as we walked to the stage area 

I looked around and saw one of the people who works in the arena “ hello can we please have a chair for vanjie backstage near the stage ? “ I asked the guy as he went to find a chair “ well I wish I was sick if I was gonna be treated this way by miss Brooke “ Yvie said while laughing “ well I think I'm gonna pretend to be sick all year long “ Vanjie said as she laughed with her . 

During my performance I kept looking to the left to make sure Jose was okay and he kept blowing kisses to me every time I turn around to see him and once I finished he went to the stage to do a little Q and A and they asked him about me and he turned to look at my direction “ Brooke Lynn is really nice if she wants to be, she kept making sure I was okay today walking every couple of minutes to me and I should’ve played sick when we were dating “ I laughed at him trying to act like we are still broken up till we make sure if we can work through our problems as I was listening to him talking Yvie sat next to me “ you know she loves you to death ? “ she told me as I nodded “ I really think Vanjie changed you Brooke. I mean who would’ve thought that Brooke Lynn Hytes would be running around and not rehearsing just to make sure her ‘ boyfriend’ is doing okay I mean I grew to be really close to you and you know I like to sau my opinions and I really think you are ready to be in a serious relationship “ and I never in my life thought I will be saying what I just said “ I really think I won’t be able to live a day knowing she won’t be by my side “

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it please tell me your feedback and if i should keep writing one shots or if i should do a series


End file.
